Ulster
Skasaher (スカサハ Sukasaha) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. He is a sword fighter hailing from Isaac, the son of Ira and the brother of Lakche. After Celice's army defeats the Grandbell Empire, Skasaher will return to Isaac with his lover (provided he does not inherit his father's homeland). If his cousin Shanan is dead, he will assume the Isaacian throne. His substitute character is Roddlevan. Personality Like most of the other characters from the second generation, Skasaher has very generic lines as a result of sharing conversations with his counterpart. However, from his dialogue in Chapter 6, it can be gathered that he is a kind-hearted young man, as well as adopting a well-tempered and cautious nature. In-Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood *'Father:' Arden | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |32 |11 |0 |12 |12 |7 |8 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Ambush | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items *'Father:' Azel | Sword Fighter | Odo Fala |1 |30 |8 |3 |12 |14 |8 |7 |1 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Pursuit | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items *'Father:' Alec | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |30 |10 |0 |14 |13 |9 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Pursuit | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items *'Father:' Claud | Sword Fighter | Odo Blagi |1 |28 |8 |2 |12 |13 |9 |6 |3 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items *'Father:' Jamka | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |31 |11 |0 |12 |13 |9 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Continue Charge | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items *'Father:' Dew | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |27 |10 |0 |14 |14 |11 |8 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Sun Sword Bargain | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items *'Father:' Noish | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |30 |11 |0 |13 |12 |8 |8 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Critical Charge | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items *'Father:' Fin | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |30 |10 |0 |14 |14 |11 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Pursuit Prayer | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items *'Father:' Beowolf | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |30 |11 |0 |14 |13 |8 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Pursuit Charge | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items *'Father:' Holyn | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |31 |10 |0 |14 |13 |7 |8 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Moonlight Sword | Sword - | Iron Blade Inherited Items *'Father:' Midayle | Sword Fighter | Odo |1 |29 |10 |0 |13 |14 |7 |7 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Pursuit Charge | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items *'Father:' Levn | Sword Fighter | Odo Holsety |1 |31 |8 |2 |14 |14 |9 |7 |1 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Continue Critical | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items *'Father:' Lex | Sword Fighter | Odo Neir |1 |31 |10 |0 |13 |13 |9 |8 |0 |6 |0 |Varies | Awareness Shooting Star Sword Ambush Elite | Sword - A | Iron Blade Inherited Items Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |135% |65% |7% |55% |35% |20% |50% |7% *'Father:' Azel |115% |25% |42% |65% |65% |30% |30% |12% *'Father:' Alec |115% |45% |7% |85% |45% |40% |40% |7% *'Father:' Claud |115% |25% |42% |65% |45% |60% |30% |52% *'Father:' Jamka |135% |65% |2% |55% |45% |50% |40% |7% *'Father:' Dew |95% |55% |12% |85% |55% |50% |50% |12% *'Father:' Noish |125% |55% |7% |75% |35% |30% |50% |7% *'Father:' Fin |115% |45% |7% |85% |45% |60% |40% |7% *'Father:' Beowolf |125% |55% |2% |85% |45% |30% |40% |7% *'Father:' Holyn |155% |45% |7% |125% |45% |30% |40% |7% *'Father:' Midayle |105% |45% |7% |75% |55% |20% |40% |7% *'Father:' Levn |135% |25% |32% |85% |105% |30% |30% |12% *'Father:' Lex |135% |55% |7% |65% |35% |30% |60% |7% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Forrest *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +0 Conversations In Chapter 6, Skasaher may speak to Lakche, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Skasaher is in love with Lana, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of resistance. Love Love Growths Original replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Lakche: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Nanna: 0+2 *Phee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Etymology The transliterated version of Skasaher's Japanese name is an alternate spelling for Scáthach, a figure in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. Scáthach was known for training the hero Cú Chulainn, and her name means "shadowy". Gallery File:Skasaher_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Skasaher, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sword Fighter. File:Skasaher_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Skasaher, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sword Fighter. Skasaher TCG2.jpg|Skasaher, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sword Fighter. File:TCGSkasaher.jpg|Skasaher, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Hero. File:Skasaher_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Skasaher from the Super Tactics Book. skasaher.gif|Skasaher's in-game portrait Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters